Love Lost Yet Found
by MistressxCandlelightsxChaos
Summary: Kagome's leaving the feudal era for good!What will Inuyasha do to keep the one he loves?


Love Lost and Yet Found Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of inuyasha just this story that I wrote okay. Well do enjoy.

As Inuyasha stood ontop of the hill near Kaede's village he sighed slightly as he thought of doing something to stop kagome this time. He looked down at the village and watched Kagome finish her talk with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. He knew this thing would never last and everything that they had done and been through wasn't set in stone so only select people would remember it, if those select people eve did at all.

"Good bye Miroku, Sango, Shippo." she said as she waved at them and began to walk down the path to the bone eaters well.

Miroku sighed slightly as Sango looked over at Miroku and then looked down at a rather sad Shippo.

"Hey, you guy's it's not like she'll be gone forever were still missing one of the shards and..." Sango had tried to finish her sentance but Miroku interupted her.

"No she had asked me to take that one shard and put it with the rest of them so Kagome won't be comming back i'm affriad."

"Oh I see. Well I wonder how this will affect Inuyasha." Sango said as she finished watching Kagome fade into the distance.

Inuyasha saw Kagome and took off running towards her. "Hey Kagome wait up." Inuyasha said as he saw Kagome stop and turn to look at him.

"Yes Inuyasha"

"Um... well it's just..."

"Oh, I get it you want to say bye. Well just go ahead and say it."

"Well it's not just that... never mind. Bye Kagome." He said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome and hugged her tightly but gently as well.

"Just don't get hurt okay"

"Okay, Inuyasha." She said as he let her go and she smiled gently at him.

She waved at him once more and jumped into the well.

Inuyasha watched her leave then sat there for a while thinking about there famous arguements and then their fun times as well.

* * *

**Flash back**

"Inuyasha how can you sit and eat here"

Inuyasha shrugged off Kagome's question and continued eating. "Want some"

"No..."

another random flash back

Inuyasha had quickly ate all of his food. "Kagome where's that stuff"

"What stuff"

"That stuff , I know you have it." he said as he dug threw her bookbag to find it.

"Here it is." He said as he pulled out a thing of the instant ramen. "Kagome will you boil some water for me"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha... SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"

Inuyasha was there down in a whole made by him and Kagome's command but was holding the ramen above ground.

"Hmph. Last time I ever make you lunch." Kagome said as she stormed off.

* * *

**reality**

Inuyasha sighed, He truely did miss Kagome and before she left he wanted to tell her that he loved her but the words wouldn't come. So he merely let it go and said good bye for the next several days Inuyasha had sat there and either sighed, slept, day dreamed abouot Kagome, or remember times when they were together.

"Hey Kagome, do you remember when we..." Inuyasha paused the looked to the left of him. It was true Kagome wasn't comming back, but wait was it possible that he could still go to her? He pondered this and ran back to Kaede's. He then ran into Kaede's home grabbed the sacred jewel shards and ran back to the well.

"Well here goes... Kagome." He said as he jumped into the well and appeared in Kagome's time standing beside the well.

He then gently opened the doors as he watched white stuff fall from the sky.

"What's this white stuff" he said as he tried to catch it in his hand and every time it dissappeared as it hit his hand. He said as he saw Kagome.

"Hey Kagome." He said as he ran to her and stood there waiting for her to turn around.

She stopped and turned swearing that she had heard some one call her name, but she couldn't see Inuyasha like he was a ghost.

"Kagome what are you looking for" he asked as she looked for the person but couldn't find him, she then looked down and saw a miniature Inuyasha standing on the ground looking up at him.

"I was looking for you. Hey Inuyasha how come your so small" she asked as he was the size of a tiny and very skinny one inch doll, who happened to be standing on her hand.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome then down at himself and almost wanted to scream. He was short, but still taller than Myoga. "Um..." he shrugged his shoulders having no answer for her.

"Kagome can I ask you something"

"Sure, Go ahead Inuyasha." she said smiling gently at him.

"Do you um...um... love... Do you love me" he asked not really meaning to say that and as he did Kagome's face went bright red but slowly went back to normal as Inuyasha tried to not do anything stupid.

"Of course I do. Why did you think that I didn't really want to leave"

"Well I don't know." Inuyasha said as he went back to his usual size and stood infront of her then embraced her.

"Kagome, don't ever leave me again." He said as he smiled at her gently.

"Inuyasha." she said and before he could speak another word she had caught him with a kiss, a romantic sweet yet passonate kiss.


End file.
